


Multi-fandom age regression one shots

by hmmMM_gayy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Cuddles, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmmMM_gayy/pseuds/hmmMM_gayy
Summary: All of these are going to be non sexual, i'm just putting it out there, so don't worryyythere's like barely any wholesome regression stuff, so i'm gonna contribute and make some wholesome stuff nbdfnadadnbtags will be added when necessary
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo, Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)/Nijimura Okuyasu, Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham, Johnny Joestar/Gyro Zeppeli, Kira Yoshikage (JoJolion)/Kujo Josefumi, Kishibe Rohan/Kujo Jotaro, Leone Abbacchio/Bruno Buccellati, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Narciso Anasui/Weather Report, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pannacotta Fugo/Giorno Giovanna, Risotto Nero/Prosciutto
Comments: 101
Kudos: 260





	1. small hecking introduction

Hey there, this is yeah, my first work, but it's not my first time writing and posting stuff so I know what I'm doing I think

As you can probably guess, this is 100% percent about age regression, but it's nothing sexual. This is just wholesome stuff 

I'll probably post twice every week since I'm busy but not THAT busy, but this schedule will most likely change

Okay, but I do requests because ideas don't always come to me cause I'm dumb as fuck. I have only got up to part 6, so I'll only take characters from 1-6

Also, I won't do anything that has to do with incest if it's gonna involve romance, but it's a different story if it's platonic 

There might be some with trigger warnings and angst so don't mind that

that's the only things y'all need to really know 


	2. Irony comes in many forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small drabble of Risopro because hhhh, I love them

Irony was littered around La Squadra. Every member had at least a bit of irony to them. Like how Ghiaccio was such a hothead despite his stand involving colder temperatures. Or how Risotto had multiple Metallica T-shirts but hasn’t ever listened to Metallica. Well, the last one isn’t exactly irony, but it still counted in Prosciutto's mind. Prosciutto had some irony to him too. His stand was all about increasing the speed that people age. The irony there was the embarrassing fact that he was an age regressor. At least there was a good reason for him to be one. He was practically second in command. Almost everyone in the group looked up to him, especially Pesci. He had to act mature and intimidating for his job and for the sake of the team while 80% of the team fooled around. Of course the team could pull it together for a mission. They couldn’t risk losing more pay. It felt powerful to be looked up to, but sometimes it was nothing but stressful.  
Prosciutto pressed the filter of his cigarette between his supple lips. He held down the lever of his lighter and hovered the flame beneath the other end of the cigarette until it glowed a vibrant red. He wasn’t exactly supposed to smoke in the apartment. Not because the landlord said he couldn’t, it was because Risotto said he couldn’t. He never gets caught though. He makes sure to only smoke inside when there is no chance of Risotto walking in. This usually was when his lover wasn’t home. He crossed his ankles over each other. He slumped against the back of the chair. He coughed loudly as smoke poured out of his mouth and floated up towards the ceiling. He clutched his eyes shut as he hacked up his poor lungs. He jumped out of his skin when he felt cold hands on his shoulders. Through the ruckus of his coughing, he didn’t notice the door open.  
“I thought we agreed on the rule of no smoking in the house?” Risotto calmly asked. His voice made Prosciutto's stomach churn with nervousness. Usually he wouldn’t feel nervous when it came to being ‘scolded’ at. And he knew for a fact he usually didn’t chew on the skin of his finger. He was the type to address it professionally but most likely do it again. Risotto grabbed the cigarette out of Prosciutto’s hand to avoid him burning himself. He put it out before chucking it in the garbage.  
“I asked you something.” Risotto’s voice got a bit harsher. He believed Prosciutto was ignoring him just to be petty. Prosciutto brought his knees up to his chest. He wrapped his free arm around his legs to keep them curled up. His fingers had indents from his teeth digging into the pale flesh. His midnight blue eyes looked down at his compressed lap.  
Risotto’s expression softened softly. He massaged his fingers into the smaller male’s shoulders. An airy sigh left his lips. Either Prosciutto was really good at acting or he was actually stressed. He could only assume Risotto getting annoyed with Prosciutto was the final trigger to force him to regress.  
“Are you..?” Risotto didn’t have to finish. Prosciutto already knew what he was going to ask. He softly nodded his head. Hopefully, he wasn’t wrong about what Risotto was going to ask.  
“You could have just told me that, but you’re fairly nonverbal when you regress, so you actually couldn’t of,” Risotto muttered, adding a deep chuckle at the end of the sentence. He leaned over Prosciutto. He waited for him to look up at him. Eventually Prosciutto tilted his head back to gaze at Risotto with wide navy eyes. With some hesitation, he rose his arm up and messed around with the golden balls on the ends of Risotto’s (stupid) hat. Risotto shook his head back and forth, forcing the golden orbs to bonk into each other. Prosciutto laughed gently at the noise that came from the moving spheres hitting each other. It was like a Newton's cradle, but the balls stopped after a few hits instead of going on continuously. Risotto took advantage of Prosciutto’s head being tilted back by sneaking a small kiss to his lips. He quickly pulled back though. He didn’t have a reason for it though.  
“Is there anything you want to do?” Risotto asked through the small whines that came from Prosciutto. He could only guess he was angry at him for pulling his head away. He received his answer in the form of a yawn. Risotto just noticed how pronounced his upper row of teeth was. He thought he would’ve noticed his overbite earlier, but it wasn’t like he was staring at his mouth twenty-four seven. Prosciutto didn’t exactly keep his mouth open long enough for Risotto to notice anyways.  
“I’m guessing you’re tired, my prince.” Risotto tenderly messed with Prosciutto’s hair. “You go get changed, I’ll go get some stuff,” He whispered directly into Prosciutto’s ear. There were very little things he needed to grab. There was only one thing that was mandatory. There might be other things he could grab, but he wouldn’t focus on it.

“Damn it…”Risotto muttered to himself as he rummaged through his bedroom. Prosciutto was crossed-legged on the bed. The weight of his body made the mattress slope down a bit. He rested his hands in his lap. His slim body was hidden by one of Risotto’s Metallica shirts. Since Risotto was 10 inches taller than him, his shirt was pretty much a dress on Prosciutto.  
“I could of swore it was here… where is it?” Risotto hissed to himself. He learned the hard way that Prosciutto needed to have a paci. Otherwise he would wake up with bite marks all over his fingers. Sometimes it got so bad, it actually pierced the skin.  
After what seemed like hours and hours of searching, he finally found it. The plastic part was a saturated navy blue. He pressed the silicon nipple between Prosciutto’s plump lips. Risotto smiled gently. His hands pressed Prosciutto’s cheeks together. His cheeks weren’t that squishy, but it was still fun to squish  
“You look better with a paci than a cigarette between those lips.”


	3. Ooop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from RoseStar8 :)  
> I thought the idea was adorable, so I just had to!

“I’m not coming out of my room. How do I know you’re not lying to force me out of my room so y’all can prank me again?” Trish hissed through the door. The day started with Mista and Narancia pulling a stupid ass prank on her. It wasn’t even funny. It was just mean. The two boys got a kick out of it at least. 

“I promise we’re not lying this time!” Naranica argued. “Giorno is crying, you have to comfort him.”

“I don’t care.” Trish cared about Giorno. If she knew for a fact he was crying, she would check it out. But, she wouldn’t risk it. The only proof she had of it was the two pranksters claiming it was true. “Just have Bucciarati or Abbacchio comfort him,” Trish suggested.

“They went shopping, so we can’t. We don’t know what time they’re coming back,” Mista replied. Trish rolled her eyes softly. She didn’t trust the two right now. If anyone else informed her, she would’ve checked. 

It took a while, but eventually the faintest sobs were heard throughout Trish’s room. She perked up at the sound. She strained her ears to make sure what she was hearing was wailing. She cracked open her door to make sure Mista and Naracia weren’t hiding out around her door. She was still very suspicious. If she didn’t check though, the guilt would eat her from the inside. 

Trish Pressed her ear against Giorno's door. She knew she looked a little bit strange and even stalkerish. It was obvious there was weeping coming from the other side of the door. 

“Shit…” Trish muttered to herself. Mista and Narancia weren’t lying (for once). Maybe she was the one in the wrong for denying to check on Giorno. It’s best not to think about that, though. She just needed to do her job; comfort the crying boy. She carefully opened the door. She peered in. She waved to signal she was coming in. She ambled over to the bed that Giorno was slumped on. His thighs were pressed into his chest. His chin was resting on his knees. His arms hugged his legs closer to his torso

“Giorno? Mind telling me what’s the matter?” Trish planted herself on the edge of Giorno’s bed. She rested her hands in her lap. This seemingly only made his sobbing worse. It looked like he shook his head. It was subtle enough for it to be nothing important. She hastily wrapped an arm around the trembling boy. She rubbed her thumb up and down his bicep. He hesitantly leaned into the comforting touch. Eventually he snuggled himself up against Trish’s side. 

The hugging and silence surprisingly calmed Giorno down enough to talk. He debated how much he should share. There was a lot behind the crying, but he didn’t know if he wanted to share it with someone else other than Bruno. Maybe if he just said the simple answer? Trish wouldn’t mind that, right?

“I-I just want Bucciarati right now…” Giorno put it simply. He knew he could trust Trish with more than that though. She deserved to know more about it. “E-Ever since I joined the mafia and witnessed all the fighting, I’ve started to have nightmares. And of course, joining the mafia at fifteen made me lose a lot of my childhood. I pretty much had to grow up too fast.. Both the night terrors and the lack of a childhood just kind of makes me… regress… back to a six-month-old baby. Weird, I know, but I can’t help it.”

Trish just nodded along. She did find it kind of weird, but it wasn’t a bad thing. It was new to her. She would get used to it though. She hugged Giorno closer to her warm body. “That’s alright… I’m sure Bucciarati will be back soon. How long can shopping even take? Until then, I’ll stay here with you.” 

After an hour or so, Bruno returned. He awkwardly opened the door of the mansion. His arms were overflowing with groceries. With a relieved sigh, he plopped the groceries on to the counter. He placed his hands on the base of his spine and leaned backward in hopes of cracking his back. His first instinct was to check up on all his “children” aka team members. The first person he needed to check on was Giorno. Ever since he learned about the regression, he felt the need to look over him. He peeked inside expecting what he usually came home to. Instead he was greeted with a visibly upset Giorno. His body was still convulsing from the hard sobs from before. His face was red and painted with tear stains. 

Trish used her head to signal towards Bruno. Giorno looked up to make sure they were there. She gave his head a small pat before leaving the room. She assumed they needed their privacy. 

Bruno treads forwards to where Giorno was curled up. He cupped both of his cheeks to get a better look at Giorno. “What’s wrong, my little ladybug?” Bucciarati asked. 

The touch and nickname made Giorno automatically feel better. Bucciarati had that effect on people. Everything about him was calming. He could calm the saddest of all people. He was naturally so nurturing. Giorno blinked a few times before making small grabby hands. He just needed to be held a bit. That’s all. He bashfully grinned when he felt his body lift. It was so weird how he could be picked up with ease. It made him all flustered. He buried his face into the crook of Bucciarati’s neck. The warmth combined with the quiet comforting words from Bruno made his lids heavy. Maybe he could give sleeping another chance. He yawned softly. He let himself drift off to a peaceful sleep.


	4. Me making fun of Johnny for being crippled in ten different ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny is Handicapable at being babey and Gyro is just bein' a weird cowbow daddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this when I was painfully high and painfully tired so fUck

Usually the idea of Gyro bathing Johnny wouldn’t arise. Johnny was (handi)capable of bathing. The only thing he needed was for his boyfriend Gyro to help him in and out. Bathing didn’t require standing. Today was an exception though. Johnny wasn’t feeling like his usual depressive self. He doesn’t remember exactly when he started feeling… different. He couldn’t even remember the cause. All he remembered was the HUGE build up of stress beforehand. His normal mindset wasn’t cut out to handle it. Only this new mindset really helped with the stress. Now, this mindset wasn’t exactly normal. The best way to describe it was… well… childish. No, no, beyond childish. It was like he had the mind of a child but the same ol’ crippled body. Eventually he roped Gyro into it, and that brought him to now. 

“Come on, let’s get ya’ in,” Gyro cooed. He picked Johnny’s petite, nude body bridal style. He hastily lowered him into the still water, causing small waves to lap over Johnny’s non-functioning legs. He pressed his back against the friggid porcelain of the tiled walls. He almost forgot he was being bathed by Gyro. He was snapped back into reality when he felt his boyfriend fondly rub the loofa across his chest. He wanted to get the cleaning out of the way first. 

“Arms up for dada!~” That was the first time Gyro addressed himself in such a way. Johnny didn’t exactly know how to feel about it. On one hand, It wasn’t hurting either of them, so why not let Gyro have his fun. Johnny complied and lifted his arms up. This gave Gyro the ability to clean around his sides. 

“You’re such a good boy! Yes you are! Yes you areee!~” Gyro grabbed onto Johnny’s cheeks. He squished them together, forcing his lips to pucker up. Johnny has never ever seen this side of the other. It was definitely different. It was really starting to grow on him. He could get really used to the baby talking. Johnny placed his wet hands onto Gyro’s cheeks. He didn’t squish them, he just rested his hands there. 

“Dada…” It was quiet so only Gyro could hear it. He didn’t know if he could say it any louder. His voice kind of gave out when his mind decided to address Gyro as ‘dada’. Johnny never thought a man could look so happy. He could practically see sparkles in Gyro’s eyes

“You actually called me it… YOU ACTUALLY CALLED ME IT!” Gyro squished Johnny’s cheeks around. He leaned forwards to pepper his boyfriend’s face with kisses. “You’re so so so SO cute baby doll! I could kiss this face forever!”

Johnny snuggled up against Gyro’s hands. His hands were so affectionate. He worked his hands down from Gyro’s face and on to his wrists. They just kind of stared at each other for a while before Johnny reminded Gyro “I’m still bathing, maybe we should finish that…” He paused for a bit before adding “dada” at the end just for Gyro’s sake. Maybe even for his own. 

“Oh, yes, that. That’s important, we should finish that.” Gyro added a small laugh. He ruffled Johnny’s dripping hair playfully. This made quite a few droplets of water fly around. It took them a few more minutes to finish everything up. Gyro grabbed Johnny out of the water and sat him on his hip. Gyro didn’t give the other a towel, so the water left on his body seeped into his clothing. Johnny wrapped his slender arms around his boyfriend’s neck to keep himself up. Gyro’s boots clacked against the hard wood of the floor as he walked into the room him and Johnny shared. He settled him on to the bed so he didn’t have to carry him around the whole time. He had the strength to do so, he just didn’t want the water to soak his clothing any more. 

“So, this is kinda funny, but I’ve been predicting this moment. But, not actually. I’ve just really wanted you to be into it as well since I’m kinda into it and yeah, funny shit. While you have your whole bug bite fetish, I have my just as weird but innocent interest for people who regress.”

“You didn’t have to bring the bug bite thing into this.”

“I totally did. I used it to compare our weird interests,” Gyro argued. He was rummaging through the closet for something to put Johnny into. Johnny was shorter, so he could give him one of his shirts, right? He really hoped he was right. Seeing Johnny in one of his shirts would be pretty great. He looked back at the male he left on the bed. He was fiddling around with his own fingers. He was sucking on the joint in his index finger. Gyro would be lying if he said he wasn’t in awe at the sight. He really was just a baby right now! It was very very precious.

Gyro threw an oversized T-shirt over to Johnny accompanied by PJ pants and boxers. He just looked at them for a bit, but didn’t say anything. The larger male snuck up behind Johnny to be able to help get the other dressed. It was a bit difficult for both of them, but it wasn’t impossible. If anything it just took a few extra minutes. 

“Nyo ho ho! You look adorable as fuckkkk!” Gyro gawked. Johnny yawned softly. He didn’t exactly have an exhausting day but god did it feel like it. So much went on, it wasn’t even funny. He reached up and made needy grabby hands at Zeppeli. He couldn’t fucking physically get him cause he couldn’t walk, so grabby hands were the third best option. Second best option would be using his words, but screw it, grabby hands. 

All Gyro really did was kick his boots off for the time being. He didn’t really need to change. It was just going to be a nap since it was actually 4 o’clock pm. There were more things to do. He grunted softly as he crawled on to the bed and settled down behind Johnny. Johnny helped as he was suddenly yanked back by Gyro. He buried his face into Johnny’s hair. He muttered a few little complements to Johnny. He couldn’t hear them, but he knew they were complements. Mainly because of the fond smile that Gyro made after saying it. He sighed softly and looked back at the already asleep man. “Guess you were more tired than me. That’s alright, it doesn’t matter. Well, goodnight… dada. Damn, gotta get used to that. Still sounds weird coming out of my mouth.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was just a request, sorry it's short, Ima try and post something else today because I'm not that happy with how it turned out

Abbacchio wasn’t an age regressor in the slightest, but his boyfriend still tried to take the position of a caregiver. Bruno would always try and do things for Abbacchio even if he could do it himself. He also was way too protective of him. Even the tiniest of scratches made Bruno worry. It all was painfully embarrassing. It made him feel less like Bruno’s boyfriend and more like Bruno’s child. That’s why that made Abba a bit afraid to let the other know he severely hurt his hand. He didn’t think he would be stupid enough to cut himself with a knife while cooking, but he did. He slammed the heel of his uninjured hand into his forehead. “Stupid stupid stupid..!” He muttered to himself. What was worse was the fact the cut was deep. He couldn’t leave it unintended, but he couldn’t tend to it without suspicion arising. He stared at the hand that was gushing blood. He thought he could maybe just wash it off and hope for the best, but god, was he wrong. He gasped softly when he felt a long arm snake around his waist. The man’s other hand grabbed on to the wrist of the cut hand. 

“Baby!? What happened!? Are you alright? Do you need anything?” Bruno started. Abba wanted to be anywhere but here. He looked away from his reddened hand. He pushed Bruno away with his elbow and covered his hand with his sleeve. 

“I’m fine Bruno, don’t worry about it. I can handle it myself,” Abba explained. He was trying his best to pass it off as nothing. The feeling of his sleeve rubbing against his open wound made him wince every time. His sleeve was becoming a darker shade of purple with a tint of red. 

“Abba baby, let me take care of it. You’re hurt. I’ll fix you up, I promise.” Abba felt like he didn’t have a choice. He pulled his sleeve up hesitantly. He rested the back of his hand on Bruno’s palm. He flattened his hand out. He stayed absolutely silent. His voice has given out. If he said anything, he would regret his choice to let Bruno help him out. Buccellati pulled a roll of gauze out of his pocket. His eyes met Abbacchio’s eyes as his hands wrapped around his hand. The blood seeped into the gauze. At least the cut wasn’t exposed to outside bacteria anymore. He lifted his goth boyfriend’s hand up to his lips and kissed at where the cut was. 

“There, all better.” Abbacchio eventually pulled his hand away. He didn’t need to deal with any more embarrassment. He covered his face with one hand. He hated himself for being okay with it. He wasn’t a child, he was an adult. He didn’t need to be cared for. 

“Thank you…” Abbacchio muttered out. His lips barely moved as he spoke. He still didn’t meet Bruno‘s eyes. He didn’t want Bruno to feel like he wasn’t okay with being cared for. He just felt weird about it. He stepped forwards towards the other. He pulled Buccellati into a very awkward looking hug, but it was a hug none of the less. 

“Always happy to help.”


	6. Yes, Gyjo again, but I'm sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a Gyjo fiend, okay. It's just such a soft ship and hhhhhh
> 
> don't kill me just yet

“Baby boy, I’ve noticed that you don’t smile all that much. You’re probably the only person I know that smiles so little. I don’t even remember the last time you smiled.” Gyro was of course exaggerating about many things. But, overall, the statement was correct. Johnny wasn’t a smiler. That was just the guy he was. But, Gyro was kind of stubborn. If he wanted something, he made sure he got it. This included materialistic objects and goals Gyro was hellbent on completing. And right now his goal was to get his boyfriend to smile a little bit more. 

“I jus’ don’t smile that much, it’s not a big deal,” Johnny said around the rubber nipple of his paci.He knew he didn’t smile that much. Doesn’t mean he was rarely happy. He wasn’t one to smile though, even when happy. Unlike his boyfriend that probably smiled every two minutes, he kept his smiling under wraps. He couldn’t understand why Gyro wanted him to smile more. He couldn’t tell you how many times Gyro has brought up the topic of his face staying versatile most of the time. Well, not exactly versatile, but you get the point. 

“Yeah yeah, buuuuutttt, you look so cute when you smile!” Gyro argued. He stroked Johnny’s cheek with his thumb. Occasionally he would squish at the pudgy skin, much to the annoyance of Johnny. Gyro was a touchy guy. He showed his affection through cuddling and squishing and kissing. His other arm forced Johnny closer to his muscular body. “I’ll get you to smile, I promise you that.” 

“That sounds like a threat, dada. You can’t threaten a baby,” Johnny stated, painfully nonchalant. That got a small laugh out of Gyro. Of course that got Gyro to laugh. Johnny could probably say anything and it would get his boyfriend to laugh. He wasn’t exactly a bubbly guy, he just laughed a lot. Maybe the laughter came from his cocky side. 

“I’ve threatened babies before, don’t test me.” Johnny playfully pushed at Gyro’s face in response to that. He hated that something as stupid as that got a small smile out of him. It wasn’t exactly what Gyro was looking for, but it was a start! Gyro took advantage of Johnny’s slightly raised arms. He gently tickled at the blonde’s sides. He buried his face into Gyro’s shoulder to hide his face. His face being pressed into his shoulder kept the paci in despite the laughter. Gyro could hear his laughter, but that was it. Damn it… that didn’t exactly work. Especially since when he stopped, Johnny got all pouty. He literally got nothing out of that. 

“Okay, sorry about that. I’m just desperate to see that perfect little smile of yours!” Gyro forced Johnny to look at him by grabbing his face. That was his main technique; grabbing Johnny’s face. More specifically grabbing and rapidly kissing. This time he didn’t ambush his face with kisses though. He didn’t plan on painting Johnny’s face with his green lipstick just yet. “C’mon, could’ja please smile for dada?” 

Yes! Yes! Johnny was smiling. It was a bashful smile, but it was still a smile! A pretty big one at that. Big enough to make his star-patterned paci slip out of his mouth and land on the mattress. His nose was slightly scrunched up. His eyebrows were furrowed with embarrassment. His face took on a red tint. God, it was better than Gyro could’ve hoped.


	7. Rohan is a brat, I don't make the rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rohan is jus' a fucking b r a t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't kill me, this is just a guilty ship of mine 
> 
> Also, if I haven't done your request yet, it's because I write fanfictions I have a clear idea for first

“Daddy! Daddy! Looky! Looky!” Rohan pestered. He held a stuffed kitten up to Jotaro’s face. The green haired male was rocking back and forth on his arches. He moved his hips in the opposite direction to prevent his upper body from moving too much. His emerald green eyes sparkled softly which really contradicted his egotistical and picky personality. “Can I have it?”

“You have way too many stuffies, so no,” Jotaro responded. Jotaro was just getting what they needed. He didn’t plan on getting Rohan anymore stuffies. He had enough stuffies to burry someone. He walked ahead of Rohan, signaling the end of the conversation. Rohan hopped ahead of Jotaro and stopped him in his tracks. He pushed the small kitten into Jotaro’s cheekbone.

“I don’t think you heard me. I want this, so we’re getting it!” Rohan demanded. He placed his free hand on his denim covered hip. His long skinny hands were hidden by the sleeves of his puffy green hoodie. He leaned towards Jotaro to make himself look more serious. Like how bosses leaned over their desk towards their employees to make them nervous even if they’re not in trouble. It was a serious pose for serious people (which didn’t describe Rohan right now).

Jotaro didn’t pay attention to Rohan. He wasn’t going to give in. He knew Rohan needed attention. If he didn’t give him that, hopefully Rohan would leave him alone. Apparently he was wrong. Being ignored just made Rohan pouty. He stomped his white high top sneakers against the cold porcelain floor. He furrowed his dark eyebrows. He was really trying to sell the ‘I mean business’ aesthetic with his eyebrows. Everything else just made the look he was going for falter. His puffed his cheeks out angrily.

“You can at least answer me! Why are you being so mean!” Rohan was causing a scene. A fair amount of people were staring. Eventually people looked away, but the embarrassment was still rushing through Jotaro’s body. The embarrassment fueled Jotaro’s anger. He clenched his jaw tightly. He grabbed Rohan’s wrist tightly. He wasn’t going to bother finishing his shopping. He just wanted to get the hell out of there and get home

Rohan hated shopping with Jotaro. He was just so boring. He always stuck to what they needed. Of course he was proud of himself for being able to get out of shopping. He didn’t get the kitten stuffie, but you win some you lose some. Rohan bounced out of the car and into his house. Not having to spend time shopping meant Jotaro could pay more attention to him.

“Rohan, I don’t know what that was back there. I hate to say it, but you have a terrible fucking attitude.”

“Well, yeah, duh, that’s kinda my thing. I’m Rohan Kishibe. If I wasn’t sassy, I wouldn’t be as interesting,” Rohan reasoned. He chewed on his slightly oversized sleeve. He stood at the door and waited. He was acting awfully calm for someone that was being scolded.

Jotaro was obviously aggravated. He rubbed his temples and muttered ‘yare yare daze’ under his breath. He heavily sat down on the couch. Rohan took this as the perfect opportunity to climb in to Jotaro’s lap. He wrapped his long arms around his boyfriend’s thick neck.

“What did’ja expect from me Daddy? Did you think I’d be a little less sassy when I’m regressing?” This snarky response would’ve annoyed a lot of people, but surprisingly it didn’t effect Jotaro. He smiled weakly and shook his head. He grappled on to Rohan’s petite waist. His hands could easily fit around the diameter of his waist.

“You’re a fucking brat, but you’re my brat, so I can’t complain.” Rohan chuckled softly into Jotaro’s cheek. He didn’t expect Jotaro to be so chill about this after what happened before. He was expecting him to maybe lose his shit. Rohan peppered his cheek with feathery kisses as a physical agreement to Jotaro’s statement.

“You’re not completely off the hook though. An earlier bedtime will be in place today.”

“Damn it...”


	8. Brand new ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josuke just needs help cause he's a stressed boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning, there are mentions of sex, but there is no actual, descriptive sex, so don’t worry XX
> 
> Also, this is a college AU where they share an apartment :>

"Why are you doing this to yourself,” Okuyasu questioned under his breath. The tension between Josuke and him was heavy. Josuke was cross-legged on the couch. His eyes were heavily focused on his lap. He bit his bottom lip tightly. It was a bad habit of his. It happened every time he was scared or worried. He didn’t have any intentions of speaking just yet. He needed to get control of his emotions beforehand. He didn’t want to break out crying during a sentence.

“Why are you always finding men to fuck around with? I just don’t understand. It doesn’t seem like you’re enjoying it, you’re just… doing it. All I need to know is why.” Maybe Okuyasu was overreacting. Maybe he was seeing it all wrong. He never saw anything happening. Maybe all the people he assumed Josuke was having sex with were just playing a really intense game of Uno.

Josuke swallowed roughly. He clenched his fists and rolled his thumb around his index finger. He didn’t know If he was ready to tell his best friend just yet. He didn’t even want himself to know the real reasoning, but of course, he couldn’t keep information away from himself. He sighed with his mouth partially closed, forcing his cheeks to puff up slightly. “I- um.. well- uh- I mean-“ Josuke stuttered out. “Well, Um, I’ve been painfully stressed and maybe even… depressed… after Kira, and it was all amplified by college and having to deal with taxes and just overall having to be an adult so fucking fast. And I’ve tried so many coping mechanisms and they don’t work. The only one that kind of works sometimes is having sex. I don’t ENJOY it, but I rather do something I don’t enjoy than have to deal with all that stress.”

Okuyasu tried to process what was just said. It was all so sudden. He didn’t expect any of that. He was just expecting a ‘because I’m a horny bastard’. He tapped his fingers against his leg. “Well, I don’t know anything, but maybe the coping mechanisms you tried only made it worse. Maybe you need something to lift the stress of being an adult. Having sex only makes you feel more like an adult, and it’s just unsafe. You don’t even like it. Please, just try something else,” Okuyasu was really trying his best to be supportive. “I know one thing that I’ve heard about before that might work.. have ya tried age regression?”

Josuke nodded softly. He chewed on the side of his thumb. He looked away from his lap for the first time to actually look at Okuyasu. “I haven’t tried it, but I’m willing to. It can’t be that bad. The worst that can happen is me not being able to have it as a way to cope,” Josuke reasoned. “What do you do? Do you just, act young?”

“Pretty much. And usually there’s caregivers too. And it’s typical to call the caregiver something like Daddy or Papa, or whatever. And If you want, I could be that for you.” Okuyasu rubbed the back of his neck. He could feel a bit of perspiration prick at his skin. His cheeks were a deep pink. He was probably being too bold.

Josuke didn’t say anything in response. He hesitantly rested his head on to Okuyasu’s lap. He closed his eyes to fully concentrate on getting into this new mindset. A mindset where he didn’t have to worry about college or taxes or being an adult, and especially not having to worry about Kira. Okay, that was surprisingly easy. He quickly took advantage of every opportunity he had to forget all that. He just realized the callused hand stroking his hair. Josuke curled up slightly. He really didn’t feel like talking. As time went on, he got more used to the mindset. He didn’t have to worry about making a mistake. Worst case scenario, he’ll get scolded a bit. Unlike in his actual life where every tiny mistake fucks his life up.

“Da..Da..?” It almost sounded like he just learned to talk. It was spacey, quiet, and unsure. Someone could conclude he was in the mindset of a one year old. One was such a gentle age. There wasn’t the brattiness and chaos of toddlers, and one year olds just needed more care (like Josuke). “I-I li..like,” is the only context he gave. Okuyasu didn’t need more than that though. He was dumb, but he wasn’t that dumb. He smiled like the dork he was. He felt like he was enjoying this too much. Josuke was just too cute like this. Josuke was always cute though. Okuyasu could really get used to this new Josuke


	9. Clingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josuke is clingy sometimes even when there's no reason to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for writing Josuyasu again but like- Couldn't help it

Josuke always got so excited when Tomoko had to run out for more than a few hours. There were so many things he could do that he would never be able to with his mom around. Josuke wished his mom safe travels. The moment the door shut, he rushed to the house phone. 

“Okuuu!~ My mom won’t be here until like… tomorrow. She’s doing some important stuff I believe. She didn’t tell me. I just know she’s gone for the whole dayyyy!~ I’m telling you this cause like- kinda want you to come over,” Josuke excitedly explained into the phone. “And there’s something I wanna do that we haven’t done in a whileeeee!” 

“Okay okay, calm down Josuke, you’re gonna blow my ear out! I’ll be there in a minute, literally, we live like a meter away,” Okuyasu joked. It wasn’t that funny, but he tried at least. He grinned dorkily as he traveled to his boyfriend’s/neighbor’s house. He didn’t even get the door open fully before he was tackled by his over affectionate boyfriend. He literally had to pick Josuke up to be able to get through the door. He was usually very loving, but he knew for a fact Josuke wasn’t this clingy until he was feeling little. That was probably what he meant when he said ‘there’s something I wanna do that we haven’t done in a while’. 

“Right now you remind me of one of those kittens that try to climb up your pant leg every opportunity they get. Maybe that’ll be my new nickname for ya; Kitten.” Josuke sheepishly buried his face into Okuyasu’s shoulder. He clenched the fabric of the other’s shirt for extra support. He babbled with agreement at the possible nickname. He crossed his ankles to keep his legs tight around Okuyasu’s torso. 

“Dada! Dada!” This was one of the few words he could say when regressing. He was a more non-verbal regressor. He had gestures, that’s all he needed. He bounced softly. He pressed his chest against Okuyasu’s to prevent either of them getting hurt by falling. 

“I saw you yesterday, you’re acting like it’s been a year!” Okuyasu laughed softly. He rested his cheek on top of Josuke’s pompadour. Josuke ‘angrily’ slapped at his boyfriend’s chest. This resulted in a more laughter. He could feel his arms practically become noodles under Josuke’s weight. He was strong but he still couldn’t hold him for too long. He didn’t plan on dropping him, so he lightly placed him down. This made Josuke only ‘angrier’. He pouted a bit before seeing something better than being held. He quickly squatted down. He sat down on his caregiver’s food and wrapped his arms and legs around his calf. 

“Kitten, what are you doing down there?” Okuyasu leaned his torso forwards and looked down. Josuke in turn shook his head rapidly. He tightened his grasp on his leg in fear of being pried off. 

“Is there anything I can do to get you off though?” At this, Josuke nodded. He pointed towards the kitchen. He tilted his head up at Okuyasu afterwards. Okuyasu was a dumbass in all honesty, so it took him a while to piece it together 

“Do you want me to make you something to eat? Is that what you want?” Josuke smiled and clapped when Okuyasu figured it out (which probably would’ve been sarcastic if he wasn’t little). 

“Okay, let’s go, but uhh, you’re gonna have to get off so I can actually move.”


	10. Lil' storm cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a short drabble of Wes/Weather and Anasui because why not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been four days and this apparently is the best I could've made, so um, rip. I'm s o r r y
> 
> Also, I constantly change between Wes and Weather don't question. This is like around the beginning of Stone Ocean because I dunno, I like Pre-memory Weather more than "I hate life, I don't care who I hurt" Weather so oop

Wes was an overall emotionless person. He didn’t plan on showing too much emotion until he knew the kind of person he was. The last thing he needed was to have a full 180° personality change when he got his memory back. Keeping it neutral was his best option. It was impossible to read him. Well, impossible for everyone but Anasui. Okay, that was exaggeration. Anasui still had troubles with it, but at least he was better than everyone else. When you have nothing better to do but chill in a ghost house, you pick up weird talents. 

“You looked upset, I think? I mean, more upset than usual. It’s almost like you’re actually showing emotion today. That’s probably the most you’ve frowned in a while.” Anusui had no idea whether this was supposed to be supportive or just a plain statement. He leaned backwards slightly, propping himself up by pressing his back against the piano. “You care to tell me what’s wrong?” 

Anasui eventually hoped up onto the piano, right next to Weather. He crossed his ankles over each other. He tapped his fingers against the cover of the piano. Wes just kind of stared for a while. He brushed at his nose with the heel of his hand after sniffling a bit. His eyes were sort of glossy. 

“Damn, didn’t know you had physical emotions. I genuinely didn’t know you were capable of crying. Or maybe it’s just allergies.” Okay, Anasui was being the least bit helpful right now. He wasn’t the most companionate guy out there. “But c’mon, what’s going on? This isn’t normal for ya. At least, I don’t think so. I don’t keep my eyes on you all the time. That would be weird. I mean, you’re cute, but not to the point where I’d stare at you twenty four seven.” 

Wes felt comfortable enough to place his head on his boyfriend’s thighs. Anasui softly stroked his cheek. Weather snuggled up against the hand. He was being abnormally snuggly; definitely not normal. “Could you please tell me what’s wrong? Like- what crawled up your ass and made you a snuggly little bitch?” 

Weather pressed his index finger against his own lips. “Shhh” he whispered. “Quiet… you know why, you’re just trying to make me say it,” he whispered, a twinkle of playfulness in his deep voice. It was kind of eerie to see a smile tugging at the corners of Wes’s lips. It just wasn’t natural, even if it was just a tiny one. 

“I know, I know. I just like teasing the fuck out of you storm cloud,” Anasui cooed. He pinched at Weather’s not-so-squishy cheeks. He didn’t do it for the feeling, he did it because of the reaction he got. Weather whined and pushed at Anasui’s upper arms. He kicked his legs slightly at the slight disturbance. 

“Such a soft little storm cloud. Less of a storm cloud and more like a puffy baby cloud. You’re a softie around papa, huh?” Weather was more ferociously pushing at Anasui. He continued to kick at the air for no good reason. Well, maybe there was a good reason, but it doesn’t exactly matter. 

“I said shhhhhh!” 

“Why don’t you make me, you pouty little storm cloud?”


	11. AHAHA, PLUG IN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT SORRY

SOoooo, I finally have a Tumblr! Yay woop! So um, it would be great if y'all would follow me. I will post a lot of Age regressor shit so woop!

Tumblr: thatskindagaybrongl

so oop, don't kill me, I promise I'm working on writing


	12. suprise (Hot Pants/Diego)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Pants takes Diego on a surprise "Road Trip"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, put the ship in the title. Gonna be doing that from now on.
> 
> Also, hhhhh, this ship is such a guilty pleasure of mine and hhhhhhhhhhhh

“Where are we going?”, “Are we there yet?”, And “Are we going somewhere interesting this time?” Were all questions frequently asked questions by the blonde hair male. The frequent questions were accompanied by Diego yanking on Hot Pants’s striped shirt. Sure, it was a bit of a distraction while driving, but it was fine. She could get through the nagging by either ignoring it or giving painfully blunt answers. 

“Just tell meeeee! It can’t be that excitingggg! The build up is probably for nothinggg!” Diego whined. He relentlessly pulled on whatever he could grab of Hot Pants. He puffed his cheeks out to add to his poutiness. 

“Well, I would rather not tell you. Surprises are more fun. But, it doesn’t really matter anymore since we’re here,” Hot Pants replied. She hit the brakes. Finally, Diego could see where they were. It was a surprisingly empty playground. He would have expected there to be at least one child, but no, it was completely abandoned. 

“I found this place out. No one really goes here during school hours. I figured I might as well bring you here.” Hot Pants stayed in the car. Unlike Diego who was trying to get out of the car as fast as possible. God, this was totally worth the build up.

In typical Diego fashion, the first thing he noticed was a grouping of rocks. He hungrily grabbed at the small, round rocks and plowed them into his mouth. That was enough motivation to get Hot Pants out of the car. 

“Spit out the rocks. Put them back.” Diego glared at her for a bit. Eventually he sighed and let the rocks lazily roll out from his mouth. He stared at the salvia covered rocks for a bit longer, wondering if he could sneak them into his mouth again. 

“And don’t think about eating them again,” Hot Pants threatened. 

“Fine Mommy.. I’ll leave them alone,” Diego sounded upset. But, it was most likely guilt tripping. Who would actually be upset about being told they couldn’t eat rocks. He stood up and brushed off his khaki colored pants. Okay, now to focus on what they were really there for. He looked back at Hot Pants to make sure she knew where he was going. He pointed at the actual playground area to get his point across easier. 

Diego was practically climbing over everything. Sometimes he bit at the equipment, but that was rare (luckily). Hot Pants just kind of watched as her energetic baby boy ran around. It was kind of boring but endearing watching it. Hot Pants even caught herself zoning out a bit. She was quickly snapped out of it by the sound of Diego calling her. 

“Mommy! Mommy! Push me!” In the time Hot Pants zoned out, Diego rushed over to the swing set. He kicked his legs as he waited for his caregiver to come. Hot Pants walked over and got behind Diego. She rested her hands on the small of his back. 

“Okay, hold on, don’t want you falling off.” Diego nodded rapidly. He tightened his grasp on the chains. His knuckles turned white at the pressure. Hot Pants pulled back her arms before pushing. The force transferred caused the swing and Diego to fly upwards slightly. It took a few more good pushes to get him to the height he wanted. 

After a while, Hot Pants grabbed the chains to stop the swing. When it completely stopped, Diego tilted his head back. He pushed his chin up and kissed the bottom of Hot Pants’s jaw. She looked down at him before returning the kiss to his lips. 

“I take back what I said before, this was actually pretty exciting, even if it wasn’t anything too special.”


	13. Nightmares (Josefumi/Yoshikage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josefumi has constant night terrors, but Kira knows exactly how to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so long but hhhhHHHHH, I love these two so much, like... Actually
> 
> AHAHA, I FORGOT THESE TWO LIVED TOGETHER FOR A BIT APPARENTLY LMAOOOO

Cold, harsh waters… unforgiving, violent waves… The air being forced out of the lungs… The useless fighting against the currents… The ocean throwing you around like a doll… the fact your own mom isn’t helping… the useless cries… the excruciating pain from thrashing your head right into a rock… The sudden blackout… None of this was new to Josefumi Kujo. It was the main factor of his recurring night terrors. But, it was also the source of his regressing. When he had flashbacks or nightmares about that day, he regressed. It helped significantly, but it didn’t stop the memories from arising. It was like a never ending loop of bad memories.

Josefumi woke up in a cold sweat. He could feel his body trembling. Warm tears pricked are the corners of his indigo eyes. He would never get used to waking up like that. At least it was tame compared to what it could be. He has experienced way worse; throwing up, wetting, sobbing so hard he can’t even breathe, etc. It took a few minutes to get himself calmed down enough to think rationally. If his boyfriend, Yoshikage Kira, was here, he’d just snuggle up to him and feel better. But, he wasn’t here. He was at his house.

Josefumi rolled over and quickly grabbed for his phone. He stared at it, debating whether or not calling Kira would be a good idea. He really needed something right now though. He felt like a frightened kitten in a new home. He dialed Kira and silently prayed he would be awake, or at least awaken to the sound of his phone going off.

“Hello? Why are you calling me so late at night Josefumi?” Kira’s voice was gravely and groggy, making it obvious Josefumi woke him up. Now he kind of felt bad for disturbing him. However, he really needed to hear Kira’s voice. Especially hear it comforting him back to sleep

“I-I had a really really scary nightmare and I really really REALLY needed you…” Josefumi muttered in response. He set the phone down on the mattress. He got himself comfortable under the covers once again. Kira always knew what to do to calm him back to sleep. 

“You need who?” Yoshikage asked, a slight hint of mischief in his voice. He had a weird fascination with teasing Josefumi when he regressed. It worked in both of their favors though since it made Josefumi feel younger. 

“I-I… I need.. I-I need.. d-daddy..” Josefumi was stumbling over his words. That usually happened when he regressed. Any sentence more than one or two words ended up stuttery and sometimes incoherent. 

“Such a stuttery lil’ guy! Didn’t expect much more from a tiny little baby though. I know what would make you feel better; me reading a story to you. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, baby boy?” Josefumi thought Kira was fantastic at baby talk. He probably was only good at it because of Holy Joestar-Kira. Kira probably picked up all the baby talk from her. Or maybe he was just good at it? That idea Didn’t suit the narcissist male very well. 

All Kira could hear on the other end was a few bass boosted “HMMMM” noises and occasional giggles. God, Josefumi was painfully soft sometimes. Kira rested his hand on his cheek to prop himself up. 

“Well, I only really have one book that would be suitable for this,” Kira muttered. It was hard to determine if he was talking to Josefumi or to himself. Josefumi could faintly hear shuffling throughout the room. “Okay, I’m back, got the book right here.” 

Josefumi curled up a bit. He waited patiently for Yoshikage to start reading. He has never been read to, and to be frank, he was really excited (for some reason). But, anything to help him sleep would get him excited. He let his eyes flutter shut when the low murmur of Kira’s voice reading sprung out of the phone speakers. He wasn’t exactly paying attention to what was being read. The only memory he retained from it was some guy quite literally running away from eating food because of the color. 

Kira paused when he heard faint breathing in his earbuds. Well, it worked. It only took him having to read a really stupid book he only had for irony purposes. 

“G’night Josefumi,” Kira whispered. “Love you.” He smiled groggily before hanging up.


	14. Defensive (Josuke/Okuyasu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okuyasu gets a bit defensive while regressing due to previous trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got two hate comments so that's when I decided I would be upset, but whatever, over it now 
> 
> Also, sorry for the angst! This IS just an idea I had for a while and I had to write it! I'll write something softer today, I dunno

Okuyasu didn’t expect himself to be so jumpy when he regressed. But, as a child, he was constantly defensive, so it did make sense. He just didn’t expect it to be so… bad. Especially during something that wouldn’t make normal people defensive 

Okuyasu was doing what he normally did when he regressed. He was sitting on the floor. He seemingly was having a conversation with a small plush cat. It wasn’t a very engaging conversation, but it was the best Oku could do with something that couldn’t talk back. He fidgeted with the end of his sleeves, occasionally chewing on them. He quickly turned his focus away from the stuffie the moment he saw Josuke crouch in front of him. 

“Hey there Lil’ dude, how’s it goin’?” Now that Josuke had his boyfriend’s attention, he stood up again. Okuyasu looked up and gave Josuke a thumbs up to show he was good. He was definitely verbal, but sometimes he could be more on the quiet side. If he only had to say one word, he would rather simplify it with a gesture. 

“You did everything you have to do?” Oku nodded his head roughly. He sat on his ankles. He rested his hands on the fuzzy carpeting they had in their apartment. Josuke had a look that clearly conveyed the fact he was proud of the male. His words only backed up Okuyasu’s claim. “Good job! You’re such a good boy!” But, he couldn’t help but get an icky feeling when he saw Josuke raise his hand up a bit. The back of his throat ached with anxiety as it came closer to him. As a last resort, he blocked his face to weaken the impact. He slowly forced his eyes open when the impact never came. Josuke was standing there. His lips were slightly agape. He couldn’t make out what emotion the other could be feeling. 

“Oh.. I was just going to give you a high five..” Josuke muttered. Okuyasu looked down at his legs. Why did he do that? That has never happened before. Why did he get defensive? He knew Josuke wouldn’t hurt him, so why did he try to defend himself? Thinking too much hurt Oku’s brain. It also just got him more emotional than he wanted. He felt his body start to convulse. His hands were all shaky from the previous scare. Warm tears dripped onto the carpet, leaving dark splotches on it. 

“Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck…” Josuke muttered. He crouched down once more to be eye to eye with Okuyasu. He grabbed the regressor by the waist. He pulled him close to his warm body. His hand glides up and down his back to calm down the obviously upset boy.

“I completely forgot about how jumpy you get and I should have remembered and I’m sorry and I won’t do it again and I love you so much and…” He paused in the middle of his run on sentence to take a much needed breath. “And I’ll remember to tell you next time I’m gonna give you a high five, alright? Don’t want this happening again.” 

Okuyasu grabbed a handful of Josuke’s shirt in his fists. He buried his face in his neck. The warmth was comforting. He wasn’t used to such warmth from another person. The combination of his eyes being sore and the comforting embrace made Okuyasu sleepy. It wouldn’t be a big deal if he took a nap right now, would it? He yawned silently. His eyes fluttered closed. 

It took a while, but Josuke noticed his boyfriend asleep in his arms. He chuckled gently and picked him up. “Okuyasu always finds the weirdest times to take naps..” Josuke muttered to himself through a smile.


	15. Sleepy time (Fugo/Giorno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a mafia boss is hard, that's why Fugo takes care of Giorno during the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request by one of the bestest friends; sgrbunni! I had a lot of fun writing this because it's such a cute ship!

To put it simply, being a Mafia Boss is hard. Especially for 15 year-old Giorno Giovanna. He knew he had to take the role of the boss. It was his goal his whole time. He wanted to rid the streets of drugs. But, that didn’t stop it from being stressful. Giorno has to constantly do work for the mafia. Sometimes he couldn’t even get a full night of sleep. In response to the stress pressing down on him, he picked up regressing. He spent the whole day doing his job, but at night, he regressed to relieve the stress from the day. Fugo, his boyfriend, was roped into the regressing. Well, less like roped. Fugo was more than happy to care for his little ladybug. 

“Gio!~ come ‘ere! It’s bedtime my lil’ ladybug!” Fugo cooed. Giorno was currently crossed legged on the floor. He had two plushies in his hands. He was smashing them together, making it unclear whether they were kissing or fighting. With Giorno, it could be both. He looked up at the ginger male. He didn’t have time to protest. The moment he looked at Fugo, he was picked up. Giorno clung to his boyfriend’s green jacket. He was sleepy, he wasn’t going to deny that. He also wasn’t the type to protest or whine about things. He was a good boy!

Giorno already showered in the morning, so there was no need to do it at night. The only time he bathed at night was when Fugo was offering to do it for him. Tonight was not one of these nights. It was a night where both were very very tired and didn’t want to waste time bathing. Fugo set Giorno down on the edge of the bed. 

“Let’s get you out of those big boy clothes, alright? It’s good for the day, but not good for sleepy babies like you.” Fugo smiler tenderly at Giorno. Giorno slowly undid his hair as Fugo searched for something to put Gio in. The end result was a frog onesie. The blonde boy often wore it to bed. It was comfortable and overall cute. Fugo walked in front of Gio. He slowly started to strip the male down. Giorno practically did anything himself. Fugo was the one the dressed him at night. 

“Okay, gonna need you to stand up, little ladybug!” Giorno did as he was told and stood up after Fugo slipped his feet through the leg holes. The ginger worked it up until Giorno could fit his arms in to the arm holes. Fugo smiled as he zipped the onesie up for the regressive male. 

“There, all ready for bed clothing wise!” Fugo chirped. He raised his index finger to show he would be right back. After a minute or so, Giorno’s boyfriend rushed in with a baby bottle in hand. It was filled with milk. Guessing from how long it took, it’s probably warm milk. Fugo placed it on the bedside table for later. 

“Let’s get you tucked in first, alright?” Giorno nodded with agreement. This was Fugo’s que to pick him up and set him down in the middle of the bed. He grabbed one of the plushies discarded on the floor from when Giorno was playing with them earlier. He jammed it between the blonde’s arms. The last thing he did was grab the top of the blanket and cover Giorno’s petite body. 

“Okay, now you can have this.” Fugo handed the warm bottle to Giorno. He gave him a small kiss on the forhead. “I love you, my lil’ ladybug,” Fugo calmly whispered before exiting the room. Giorno slipped the rubber nipple between his soft lips. It took a bit of force to get the milk out, but it was worth it. The warm milk made Giorno’s sleepiness grow. By the time he finished the bottle, he was already half asleep. He didn’t bother with placing the bottle on the nightstand. He held it loosely with one hand. He let his heavy eyelids flutter closed. Giorno didn’t know what he would do without Fugo helping him out in the nighttime.


	16. Sorry Tobias (Weather/Anasui)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weather is baby, don't @ me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F u c k  
> Okay, I thought I got A HATE COMMENT but it was not and now I feel terrible, I am so sorry buddy, you're great :((

Weather hated almost all of humanity and for good reason. Being beaten and hanged by the KKK and watching your lover jump off a cliff was a pretty traumatic event, especially for a 16 year old. The only thing he wanted was to be the same bright eyed kid he was before. Maybe if he had the same mindset he had before, he wouldn’t be such an asshole. Because of this craving of an innocent mindset, Wes started experimenting with age regressing. While it significantly helped, he couldn’t do as often as he needed. This was due to him not wanting ANYONE to know. Not even his boyfriend, Anasui. 

“Hey Weather? What’s this box for?” Anasui questioned. He figured it was time to clean out the closet. They were the type to shove anything into the closet as a method of cleaning. The box wasn’t labeled or anything. It wasn’t sealed and it was resting on the top of all the mess, meaning it has been used recently. 

“It’s nothing, but it back! It’s nothing inportant!”

“If it’s not important, then why are you speaking so frantically,” Anusui questioned. He kept his eyes on the box. He couldn’t work out what was inside through the slit. “We shouldn’t just leave it in the box. We should find a proper place for it.”

Weather felt his face heat up slightly. There was probably nothing he could say to get Anasui to let go of the box. Anasui was a curious kind of guy. He could probably tell him the box was filled of nasty ass shit and he’d still check it out. His only hope was to get the box out of his arms. But, it was a little too late for that. His boyfriend already had the box on the floor while both arms were occupied with rummaging through the box. 

“Wha- why is there toddler shit in this box?” Anasui directed his attention right towards Weather. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence between them. How was Wes gonna get out of this one? Murder… murder was an option. Too bad he cared for his persistent boyfriend so much. 

“Okay- well, hard to explain. But like… uh.. I found one of the better ways to handle my past is by.. regressing.. It helps a lot, but I didn’t want to tell anyone about it, but now I kind of don’t have a choice because now you know of that shit,” Weather rambled. At least it was easy for Anasui to decipher. It took awhile for the pink haired male to process it completely though. 

“Oh, that’s cute as fuck! Never expected you of all people to be cute. You’re a murderous asshole most of the time. If regressing is better than hurting literally everyone that crosses you, then maybe you should regress more often. Hell, I’ll fucking help you out if that’s what is needed.”

Weather was of course stunned to the point of silence. He was expecting either a very very negative response, or something plain. He didn’t expect Anasui to be so… accepting of it. He tapped his foot against the floor roughly. He fidgeted with his fingers as he just stared at Anasui. 

“Jus’ get your cute ass over here, I wanna give you lovin’.” Wes didn’t hesitate to leave the bed and sit on Anasui’s surprisingly comfortable lap. Maybe it was Anasui’s large ass thighs that made it so comfortable. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck to keep himself up. Weather rested his cheek on his shoulder. It felt… nice… to be cared about by another person again. He felt like he took that feeling for granted up until now. 

“Love you…” Wes muttered into the skin of Anasui’s shoulder. Despite having his face buried into Anasui’s shoulder, he still was able to look up at his boyfriend’s handsome face.

“Love you too Weather..”


	17. uh oh, brain rot (Josefumi/Yoshikage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brain hurts tooo much,, no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having some bad brainrot, so take this hhhhhh

“Okay, I know staying up ‘till three in the morning wasn’t the smartest choice, but I needed to study. I have this huge exam coming up in a week and I can’t afford to do bad on it,” cried the worried agricultural student. Josefumi had his stomach pressed against the cold floor of the apartment. His laptop, books, papers, and pencils were scattered around the area. 

“Over stressing about it is only making it worse. Do you ever consider taking it easy and studying during reasonable times instead of.. I dunno.. two in the goddamn morning?” Yoshikage argued back. He leaned back, propping himself up against the kitchen counter. 

“You shouldn’t be talking! You pull all-nighters all the time, bitch.” The ‘bitch’ at the end had less of an effect because of the loud giggle that followed. It was obvious Josefumi wasn’t even focusing on his work. Yoshikage was a distracting guy (aka Josefumi rather pay attention to his boyfriend than study). 

“Okay, point taken.” Kira pushed himself off the kitchen table. He settled himself down on the floor right next to Josefumi. He snuggled his face into the college student’s neck. Josefumi didn’t want to pull away, but he was feeling… antsy. A special kind of antsy. 

“Ima gonna go study in my room, more comfortable than the floor.” Josefumi gave Kira a kiss on the forehead before moving away. He grabbed his laptop and a singular book to give the appearance he was gonna study. He pushed the door to his room open and plopped down on his bed. He set the laptop in front of him. He practically chucked the heavy textbook on the floor. He rolled onto his belly. He finally was safe to destress… He chewed on the sleeve of his sweater. He used his laptop to play literally any toddler show. He just needed it to get in the mood. Besides, most toddler shows were pretty great. Good news, he was able to fully regress. Bad news, the door just opened. 

“Thought you were gonna study,” Kira teased. Josefumi couldn’t respond since he was too small. He wasn’t embarrassed about the regressing. He has regressed in front of Yoshikage. He just felt bad for lying. 

“Okay, I can see why you wouldn’t be working.” Yoshikage sat on the edge of the bed. He kneaded his fingers into Josefumi’s hair. This messed it up slightly, but he didn’t seem to mind. He leaned up into Kira’s hand happily. Regressing was always better with Kira as his caregiver. The other was so caring (suprisingly). 

“All this college work is really stressing you out, huh? When I was in college, I felt as stressed as you.” Start with small talk, and then slowly become more of a tease. That was what worked the best on his tiny boyfriend. “You shouldn’t have to deal with this anyways. You’re a baby-“ 

Josefumi presses his free hand on Kira's lips to shush him. He didn’t need talking. He was already regressing. He just wants cuddles. He tapped right next to him to show what he wanted. Yoshikage nodded in agreement. He climbed onto the bed and spun around so his back was against the mattress. He pulled Josefumi onto his chest. He rubbed up and down his lover’s back. 

“This is definitely better for both of us than you studying.”


	18. Lil' artist (Jotaro/Rohan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rohan was an artist. He dedicated his life to art. While many were accompanied with his professional work, Jotaro had the pleasure of viewing upon his “messy” pieces. No one could’ve guessed a narcissistic man like Rohan would ever purposely degrade his art. He took pride in his art, so why would he let his art lose quality style wise? It was all because of his regressive tendencies. Being a mangaka was stressful work. Meeting deadlines, possibly having to do your work, dealing with shitty publishers, and just the stress of having to come up with new ideas. This stress constantly forced him into an innocent mindset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jotahan is the only valid Rohan ship, change my mind
> 
> I wrote this because of this one drawing I made lmAo
> 
> It ain't good but it's better than not posting for a year

Rohan clutched his dark green hair. Several groans slipped through his mouth. Eventually even keeping his head up was a challenging task, forcing his face down onto the desk he worked at. It wasn’t unusual for Rohan to moan and groan over his work. He’ll have periods of time where he felt on top of the world but eventually the anxiety always caught up to him. Half of him was making a scene because that’s how he actually felt. The other half was desperately trying to catch Jotaro’s attention. Jotaro frequented Rohan’s house. This meant he was able to load all of his problems right onto Jotaro.

“How about you stop complaining and try drawing something easier.” Jotaro’s bittersweet suggestion usually did help Rohan. If he didn’t feel like regressing, just average sketches helped clear his mind. When he did feel like regressing, drawing something of lower quality like stick figures or just scribbles helped get him in the mindset of whatever age he planned on regressing to. 

“Okay okay! No need to be all snappy about it,” Rohan barked, clearly mimicking anger. He opened a drawer on the side of his desk and pulled out a fairly large box of crayons (Of course he wasn’t going to use his superior quality art supplies). He whipped his head back to make sure Jotaro couldn’t see what he was doing. Luckily Jotaro literally could care less (for now at least). He grabbed a handful of various crayons. Colors didn’t matter right now. He grabbed one at a time and awkwardly scribbled across the paper. The end result was exactly how you would expect it to look; like a mess. Rohan was proud of it at least. That’s all that really mattered. He picked the paper up and hugged it tightly to his body. He creeped out of his chair. He paraded to Jotaro with the drawing hidden by his body.

“I see you have a paper in your hands. Can I maybe.. See it?” Rohan looked away from Jotaro. He was obviously flustered. He grabbed the sides of the paper so hard the paper crumpled slightly. He shoved the drawing into Jotaro’s face. 

“F’ you…” He muttered under his breath. His eyes scanned the room, but didn’t have the willpower to land directly on Jotaro. The black-haired man studied the paper. A microscopic smile pulled on his lips. That was the most he could do, so Rohan didn’t think of it as a negative thing. He gently took the paper from Rohan’s iron grip.

“You’re such a great artist, Prince.” Previously, Rohan was slowly getting into the regressive mindstate, but that one comment pushed him over the edge. He did his best to cover his face with one sleeve. Jotaro patiently waited for him to look at him. Eventually Rohan was able to get over the embarrassment. “Do I get a hug from my little artist?”

It took all of Rohan’s strength to not go back to hiding his face. He nodded. He ambled forwards. He pressed his face into Jotaro’s chest. He wrapped his arms around Jotaro’s thick torso. In return Jotaro did the same. Jotaro kissed the top of his hair before he pulled away

“I’m going to keep this in my pocket.”Jotaro folded the drawing up and tenderly slipped it into his pocket.


	19. S O R R Y

Okay, I've been on hiatus and I'm sorry! I haven't really been in a JJBA mood and I had no motivation to even write :((

I will add a chapter soon! I promise! Or I might end up making another fic with the same concept but different fandoms so I can constantly write no matter what mood I'm in! Woop


	20. Sorry part 2

I'm actually making this a multi fandom book how-to I wanna keep this active but my mind is dead and I'd feel awkward having two books for separate one shots so tee hee


	21. HAHA, FINALLY POSTING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just- something quick because I haven't written in like a month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's bad and probably too long and it's off a goddamn rarepair and most of you are here for JoJo content not Danganronpa but whatever W H A T E V E R

Unexpected knocks in the middle of the night we’re always suspicious. Especially during a “killing game” or whatever the hell Monokuma calls it. Hajime carefully approached the door of the cottage. The only real reason he was nervous was mainly the time. A lot of murders happen when and where no one else can see them. He swung the door open. It probably wasn’t the smartest idea to open the door completely when he didn’t know who was on the other side or what their motives were, but it was late, and Hajime wasn’t really thinking. 

“Oh, hey there Gundham. It’s a little late, don’t you think?” Hajime stepped away from the door to let the ultimate breeder inside. 

“It’s only too late for foolish mortals that believe all life consists of is sleeping and eating. Sleeping is not a necessity for The Supreme Overlord of Ice” Gundham responded in his typical larger-than-life voice. Hajime nodded gently to show he understood. 

“But still, what are you doing here so late, it’s like… 3 o’clock,” Hajime rightfully asked. He watched as Gundham averted his fully grey eyes to the side. He must’ve forgotten to put the red contact in, or maybe it was just too late for that. He pushed his maroon scarf up to the bridge of his nose. 

“You should feel honored I’m even seeking your assistance for this issue since you ARE a pathetic mortal. But… I.. just feel really lonely sometimes and it’s a burden from time to time. And the result of this is me having to release this tension through imitating the actions and thought process of a prepubescent human, usually at the toddler stage of development.” Gundham was trying to stay serious and tough even if his sentence can quite literally translate to ‘I’m Baby’. 

Gundham has regressed around Hajime before, but this is the first time he seemed him out just for Hajime to be his caregiver for a bit. He wasn’t complaining though. “It’s a bit late, but if it’s what you need, I won’t say no. I must say, it’s way past your bedtime. I would understand a few minutes, but a few hours? C’mon, I never took you as the rule breaking type.” 

Gumdham wasn’t expecting him to jump right into it, so the comment caught him completely off guard. His expression registered in Hajime’s mind as shocked. It quickly shifted to him once again hiding his face in his scarf. That was his main defense mechanism for embarrassment or bashfulness. “Sorry..” he slurred out. “I jus’ could’n sleep, Head foggy.” It was a bit awkward hearing a deep voice that usually talked like what you would assume a supernatural entity would sound like all muffled and soft. 

Gundham sat down on the wooden floor of the cottage. He reached both hands up and grabbed one of Hajime’s hands. Ever since he deemed the other as worthy to hold his hand, he constantly attempts to initiate hand-holding. Hajime hovered his free hand over his head and waited for the sign it was okay to start touching his hair. He pumped his head against his hand. Gundham was very picky about touch. Sometimes he didn’t want any touch at all. Sometimes he wanted to be spoiled with touches. It all depended on his mood. Hajime ran his fingers through Gundam’s hair and down to his cheek. He stroked his thumb across the slightly chubby area. 

The two teenage boys stayed like this for a while. It was a relaxing position for both of them. Gundham pulled a single hand away from Hajime’s. His free hand gave the top of his scarf a small push to his mouth area. He latched onto the fabric tenderly with his teeth before proceeding to gingerly gnaw at it. He needed constant stimulation whether it be in oral, physical, or verbal form. 

“That poor scarf goes through so much between your hamsters and all the chewing it has to endure from you,” Hajime teased. Even being in carespace, his sassiness prevailed on. He pinched at the tender flesh of Gundham’s cheek. Gundham dropped the scarf from his mouth just to stick his tongue out and blow a raspberry at his boyfriend. 

“Oh jeez, no need to get aggressive. You should watch that mouth of yours.” Hajime gave a warning to the regressive male that he was going to pull his hands away. When Gundham understood what was happening, he completely let go of his hand. “I know how you said you don’t need sleep, but I know you do and frankly, I need sleep too. So how about I get you some milk and we can cuddle until we fall asleep. I can’t just stand here all night.” 

Gundham softly nodded in approval. Hajime lifted the slightly taller male up. He ended up resting on Hajime’s hip while being held up by one arm supporting his butt. He wrapped his legs around his caregiver’s torso to prevent any accidental falling. He felt his body bounce around because of Hajime walking. His vision was blurry and unfocused. He rested his head on Hajime’s shoulder and let his eyes close. He heard the brown haired male say “damn, that was easier than expected,” but he really didn’t have the energy to respond or even care about what that would have meant. He just let whatever happens happen.


	22. Titles are hard (Kaito/Shuichi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi constantly bottles up his emotions. It was almost guaranteed they would slip out eventually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from an anonymous. I was planning on doing Kaito/Shuichi eventually but doing it sooner than expected

If you’ve been around Shuichi for more than a minute, you could already tell he liked to keep his issues bottled up. This was mainly because he didn’t want to feel like a burden to anyone. He could handle his own issues… most of the time. But, the one thing he didn’t want to be is a burden to was his wonderful boyfriend Kaito. They both were going through a lot, and if he pressured Kaito too much, what if he starts to hate him..? These feelings were the most prominent when it came to him regressing. Kaito took on a sort of… caregiver role when Shuichi regressed. But one day maybe it’ll be so annoying that Kaito would be so tired of him. 

So that’s where he was now. He hasn’t regressed in weeks, and boy did he need to. At least he could keep it under control by reminding himself who he was being big for. 

“Hey Shuichi, you wanna train with me and Maki?” Kaito peeked his head into Shuichi’s dorm. He jumped out of his skin at the sudden intrusion. 

“Oh jeez… it’s just Kaito. You scared me half to death. You should consider knocking sometimes..” Shuichi muttered. Just the fact he addresses Kaito was enough of a welcome to him. 

“Answer the question Shuichi!”

“Not really in the mood to work out..” He rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. 

“Not with an attitude like that! You’ll never reach the stars if you don’t give it your all every moment of the day!” Kaito argued. What was even the point of asking if he was just gonna day that when he said no. He knew Kaito wouldn’t force him into it though. 

“You’re the one shooting for the stars Momo, not me,” Shuichi argued. “You can train without me this time. I’m alright with it.” 

“No way I’m training without my best man! Maki can wait. Besides, if we’re not training we can cuddle. Of course that is if you’re not busy, Mr. Detective.” Kaito was always so upfront about everything. It would probably take Shuichi fave different sentences just to ask to cuddle. 

“Yeah, I have nothing else to d-“

“Awesome! Lay on the bed, you’re little spoon, like always!” Kaito flung himself onto Shuichi’s bed and impatiently tapped the area in front of him. 

Shuichi sighed, obviously defeated and joined him. He snuggled his back against Kaito’s chest. He wrapped both of his arms around Shuichi’s waist. 

“You’re very tense, Shuichi! Maybe I should’ve forced you to work out!” Kaito observed. 

“Oh. It’s nothing. I’ve just been stressed, that’s all.” That was all Shuichi was going to tell Kaito. Maybe if he dismissed it as nothing big, he would leave it alone. 

“What are you stressed about?” Kaito asked. 

“It’s nothing, just leave it alone.” Shuichi hoped that would be enough to get him off the topic. 

“C’monnnn! Tell me! What are you stressing about!”

“No.. I’m not saying!

“Please! Just tell meee! Shuichi, your pain is my pain, so just tell meeeeee!” 

“Fine! I’ve been bottling up my emotions forever because I’m scared of being a burden and I’ve stopped regressing and stop expressing my feelings because I’m very very scared you’ll hate me if I depend on you too much so I try and keep everything away and it’s gotten to be too much for me!” He yelled through suddenly forming sobs. If felt good to let it all out, but it was so very terrifying. What was Kaito going to think of him now? He turn around and buried his face into his boyfriend’s chest. He continuously sobbed. He hasn’t done that in a while. 

“Shhh shhh… just let it out.. I could never hate you, you’re my sidekick! You’ll never be a burden to me! I’ve experienced the worst of the worst, an emotional boyfriend feels like a vacation compared to all of that!” Kaito rubbed up and down the crying boy’s back. 

The combination of Kaito’s caring words, the previous screaming and crying, his bottled up emotions finally coming out, and the fact he hasn’t regressed in ages forced him right into that young mindset. 

“You feeling better, Shuichi.” Kaito was obviously worried about him. He stroked his hair gently as if Shuichi was a cat

“Uh huh! ‘M head hurts though… I cried so hard… head ‘s fuzzy…” Shuichi mumbled. Kaito automatically understood what was going on. He ruffled Shuichi’s hair playfully. He stood up, much to the disapproval of his regressive boyfriend. “Shhh… I’m just getting some things sweetheart.” 

Kaito rummaged around in Shuichi’s closet. He returned to the bed with two things in hand. He sat down next to the detective once again. “Look what I got, my little space cadet.” 

Kaito ruffled Shuichi’s head as he dangled a half kitten half blanket hybrid. Shuchi stared at it for a while before nervously grabbing at it hard enough to get it out of Kaito’s hand. He stared at the lovey for a while with no visible expressions. Then, Shuichi happily smiled, shaking the small lovey to hear the small bell inside and the crinkling from the ears. 

Kaito grabbed Shuichi’s cheeks (gently of course). He squished them together slightly. Shuichi furrowed his brows at the sudden distraction. “Don’t give me that look, I just got something to give you.” 

Kaito pushed a navy blue paci between his boyfriend’s slightly parted lips. He gave Shuichi’s forehead a tiny kiss. He pulled away to let Shuichi do what he pleased. 

Shuichi grabbed two of Kaito’s fingers and pulled him closer to him. He stared up at him for a while All while tugging him closer by his two fingers. When Kaito got close enough to him, he wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. He pressed his cheek into his stomach. Kaito pet his hair happily. Shuichi always felt so safe around Kaito. Maybe being more open about his emotions in the future wouldn’t hurt


	23. I should stop posting updates

Since this is now an Danganronpa age re book, I should probably say the ships and people I won't do because of comfort reasons 

Makoto x Byakuya 

Byakuya x Toko 

Every victim x killer other than Bandaid

Hajime x Nagito

Shuichi x Kokichi

Any of the Warrior of Hope kids (because they are kids)

Anything with Junko 

Any ship with the antagonists actually, I just won't write about them 

Hifumi x Celeste

And that's about it! I'm just saying this mainly because I've been getting a lot of requests as of lately so I wanna avoid the awkwardness of saying "I won't do this request because of the ship involved"


	24. Ee

Sorry! I've been in school and couldn't write so I'm gonna spam you all with chapters the next 3 days all of which being requests


	25. They’re gay man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg,,, I am,,, so sorry. I didn’t have motivation for ages. So as a late Christmas gift I give you “I’m coming back and yes I will do the requests eventually just please do not give up on me.” What even inspired me to come back Is the love I still get despite not writing for ages. I’m not ready to give up on this yet! Please… forgive me for not writing and take this Danganronpa writing piece BAHDNSHS!

“Oh sister. I am quite fortunate for the care you provide me in these stressful times. You have never failed to comfort me. Especially when my mind… in a different headspace.”  
Korekiyo wrapped his slender arms around his body. His bandaged hands grappled at his pale arms. The rough bandages deprived him from the intimacy of skin on skin, but who needed that when you had your own lover to care for you.   
“My sweet little brother Korekiyo. While I do not agree with the action of letting your guard down, even for a second, I will still provide the motherly nurturing you require.”  
He tightened his grasp on his arms. He curled in on himself for warmth. A gentle, worry free sigh exited his mouth. His lips gently parted underneath the mask.   
“M-Mommy…” He mumbled. It was crazy how a single word could cause such a ruckus in his mind and body. His pasty face went scarlet. His tough mental wall shattered around his brain. The crumbling wall allowed emotions he never thought he could even produce to display themselves.   
A gentle Korekiyo seemed terrifying. Such a change in personality would make any sceptical. And hearing one say such a title to someone other than your actual mother was more than enough to scare someone away. This obviously wasn’t the case to the oblivious Gonta who walked into the dorm.  
“Gonta noticed Kiyo left key in dining hall. Gonta came to return key to Kiyo to prevent bad person sneaking in and killing Kiyo.”  
Kiyo’s body tensed up. The tips of his wrapped fingers dug relentlessly into the skin. There was nothing worse than someone you care deeply for walking in on something so… unnatural and… disturbing.  
“Gonta curious who Kiyo was calling mommy. Is Mommy also Kiyo lover?”   
Kiyo’s mental wall was too damaged to make up any elaborate lie or shoe Gonta away in a rational way. His eyes watered up. His arms finally changed positions. Slightly. Now he was crossing his arms. He angrily huffed while tears slid down his still reddened face.   
“Why did you have to walk in! I j-jus w-wan to be t-taken care of b-by mommy! I-I don’ want t-to deal w-with t-this!” He babbled.   
Gonta’s face shifted to one of confusion. He walked over to the bed Korekiyo was curled up in. He gently stroked his hair as if he was an injured puppy.   
“Gonta understand. Gonta still sorry for Kiyo. Kiyo is Gonta’s friend! So Gonta will be mommy and take care of Kiyo!”  
Kiyo seemed to pause. He couldn’t wrap his little head around the idea of someone not being disgusted by this. That’s what his sister always told him.   
‘If people see how much of an emotional baby you can be sometimes, they’ll dislike you. Let me be your lover and your mommy. I’m the only one who will accept this version of you anyways’.  
Now that he thought of it… Gonta has always been oddly nurturing. While he wasn’t the gentlest, or the most level headed, he has always been full of love. He wiped his nose on his bandages.   
“D-Dada..?”  
Gonta’s face seemed to light up at that. He sat himself down on the edge of Kiyo’s bed. The impact lifted Kiyo’s body up slightly.   
“Gonta very happy Kiyo trusts him enough to call him dada. Gonta is no longer Gonta. Gonta is now dada! Dada is here to take care of Kiyo.”  
The curious ‘youngin’ grabbed at Gonta’s hand. He snuggled his cheek into his large palm. Kiyo’s arms wrapped around Gonta’s forearm. His yellow eyes were soft. Softer than they usually were.   
“Dada is always worried about his friends. Dada especially worries about Kiyo. Kiyo always seems sad. Makes Dada sad too.”  
“Don’t be sad Dada. That’s just how I act. I’m happy… I don’t show it though,” Kiyo whispered. His wall only crumbled further. Having someone care so much about his emotions… it only made him slip further.   
“I-I wan… I wan… t-to be h-held…” His voice was as soft as his eyes. More high pitched too. There was little to no resemblance of his big boy voice. There was not an ounce of big boy left in him in general. He was a baby. A baby who needed attention of a mental and physical sort.   
Gonta abided. He wiggled his way under the covers as well. His arms wrapped around Kiyo’s waist.   
“Is Dada making Kiyo happy?”  
Kiyo nodded rapidly. He curled up against Gonta. He snuggled his face against his larger chest.   
There was nothing but happiness and peace that coursed through Kiyo’s body. It wasn’t a sensation he felt often. But god… did he want to feel it often. It was such a sensation he only felt around Gonta. It was so different… so pleasant. So… calming.   
And there he went. Slipping further and further while in the larger boy’s embrace.   
“D...dada…” Kiyo mumbled. It always just rolled off his tongue. His legs wrapped around Gonta’s hips. He was straight up clinging onto him for dear life.   
Gonta really had no idea what was going on. But, if all it took to make someone happy was to cuddle them and refer to himself as ‘dada’. Making someone happy was the gentlemanly thing to do.   
His large hands stroked through Kiyo’s long hair. The two men cuddled up against each other. Despite the contents of the killing game, there was momentary peace in Kiyo’s dorm.


End file.
